If I Had You
by White-Manju
Summary: If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Iif I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be pure ecstasy If I had you


O céu noturno esbanjava esplendor e beleza naquela noite úmida, salpicado de estrelas brilhantes e com uma bela lua cheia, aquele seria um cenário excelente para os românticos. O brilho refletido no orvalho das árvores dava um ar de magia à floresta, assim como a centena de vaga-lumes que ali presente estava.

Porém, tal paisagem não duraria muito naquela noite. Animais selvagens corriam desesperados em disparada, e aos poucos uma fumaça negra tomava conta do céu enluarado, cobrindo todas as proximidades de escuridão e com o cheiro acre de plantas e carne queimadas. Árvores em chamas, como enormes tochas, eram avistadas ao longe e quem ousasse a se aproximar do inferno em terra, perceberia que a floresta não era a única coisa a ser consumida pelo fogo.

Um vilarejo entre as árvores, antes prospero e pacifico, também era consumido entre as chamas. Uma orda de oaks, goblins e gorgons espalhava caos e terror entre os moradores do vilarejo. Gritos agonizantes eram ouvidos daqueles que eram abatidos do modo mais brutal que aqueles monstros sabiam. Mulheres e crianças tentavam escapar a qualquer custo enquanto os homens, alguns munidos de espadas e lanças enquanto outros empunhavam enxadas e gadanhos, tentavam exterminar aquelas criaturas, porém sem nenhuma resultado aparente.

Poucos eram aqueles que abençoados com a sorte, conseguiam fugir. Os homens que lutavam de modo heróico eram destroçados sem compaixão e as mulheres e crianças que eram capturadas, quando não eram mortas, eram jogadas em caravanas imundas e fétidas, que cheiravam a cerveja e madeira podre, eram guiadas por oaks enfurecidos, os quais não pensariam duas vezes em punir com a morte, aqueles que os desobedecessem, e puxadas por Tarântulas monstruosamente cavalares.

Aqueles feitos reféns seriam levados para as profundezas mais sombrias e assustadoras de Ernas, e lá seriam vendidas ou leiloadas. Mulheres e crianças eram as mercadorias mais valiosas, não tanto quanto criaturas de outras espécies ou que possuíssem alguma habilidade especial, mas mesmo assim valeriam uma boa sacola de ouro. As mulheres eram vendidas como escravas e as crianças... bem as crianças normalmente não teriam a mesma "sorte", já que eram mais apreciadas por conta da sua carne macia e suculenta.

Em meio a todo aquele tumulto e devastação, duas crianças corriam como se suas vidas dependessem disso, o que não passava da mais pura verdade. Eram duas meninas, uma elfa com longos cabelos louros platinados que estavam sujos pela fumaceira e por lama, junto ainda algumas folhas secas e pequenos gravetos, mas era visível que aquele cabelo já teve dias melhores. Seus olhos brilhantes reluziam o pouco da luz do luar que conseguia atravessar a barreira venenosa e negra que a fumaça causava, e quem olhasse neles perceberia que eram tão verdes quanto esmeraldas polidas. Trajava um vestido de algodão que antigamente poderia ter sido identificado como branco, mas agora não passava de um pano sujo em tons de cinza e preto, com grandes patacas de lama. As mangas haviam sido rasgadas e a barra do vestido estava em trapos.

Enquanto corriam em direção a qualquer lugar que se mostrasse seguro, segurava com força a pequena mão da garotinha que arrastava consigo. Essa se mostrava muito mais jovem que a loira, talvez tivesse seus sete ou oito anos. Tinhas seus cabelos vermelhos presos em uma trança e seus olhos que lembravam rubis tentava a todo custo não derramar nenhuma lagrima que fosse. Seus trajes lembravam muito os da garota mais velha, porém aparentavam melhor estado.

-Não se preocupe Elesis... tudo ficaram bem.- A elfa falou apertando o passo. Como resposta a ruiva apenas acenou a cabeça e continuou se deixando ser guiada.

A cabeça da pequena Elesis girava confusa e perdida. Haviam lhe acontecido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, e com sua pequena mente de criança tudo se tornava mais difícil de processar. Mas tudo isso havia começado a pouco tempo, no começo da semana mais precisamente. Tinha acordado cedo, para ajudar sua mãe com as tarefas matinais, como sempre fizera, quando um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros em armaduras de tons de carmesim, armados com longas espadas pesadas, montados em belos cavalos de guerra puro sangue, estavam parados a sua frente, quando menos se deu conta, bem diante de sua humilde morada. Em outras palavras, a ruiva estava chocada, emocionada, e excitada ao mesmo tempo.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando percebeu que um dos cavalos que estavam no final do grupo começou a abrir passagem e se aproximar. Mas quando reconheceu quem era a pessoa montada no belo animal, sentiu seu queixo bater no chão e seus olhos quase saltaram-lhe do rosto.

-Lire! Lire é você mesmo?!- Guinchou surpresa aproximando-se do animal enorme.

-Olá Elesis, como tem passado?- A elfa sorriu de maneira doce e carinhosa.

A jovem Elesis sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o pequeno corpo. Ela havia voltado! Lire havia voltado! Assim como lhe prometera há meses atrás, antes de partir para Canaban. E agora lá estava ela, tão bonita como sempre, com seus longos cabelos louros platinados presos em um coque frouxo e trajando uma túnica verde clara cintilante, que Elesis deduziu ser seda élfica.

A jovem elfa havia aparecido em sua vidinha monótona há muitos meses atrás, mas que para Elesis pareciam ter sido anos.  
Ela havia ido buscar água fresca em um riacho próximo á mando de sua mãe, quando percebeu que tinha alguém desmaiado bem na beira do riacho. E sem delongas e com uma força superior a de alguém de sua idade, a ruiva foi capaz de levar a elfa até a sua casa.

Lire dormiu por três dias e três noites, e quando acordou parecia meio atordoada. Elesis explicou-lhe a situação, e Lire se mostrou muito grata por toda a assistência que havia recebido.

A elfa explicou a Elesis e sua família que estava em uma jornada dada a ela pelos anciões da ilha de Eryuell, e que precisava chegar a Canaban o mais rápido possível. Porém, as respostas que recebeu não eram muito animadoras para ela. Ninguém daquele vilarejo parecia saber onde exatamente se localizava Canaban. Mas também soube que caravanas de mercadores passariam por aquela região em três meses, quando fosse a chegada do verão. Então, sem muita opção, Lire resolveu esperar pelas caravanas, na esperança de que eles lhe indicassem o caminho correto, e durante esse tempo, resolveu recompensar seus salvadores ajudando-os no que fosse necessário.

Para Elesis aqueles foram os três melhores meses de toda sua existência. A elfa era muito carinhosa e gentil. Ensinou a ruiva a cozinhar e a reconhecer ervas medicinais. Ela também gostava de contar a Elesis varias historias fantásticas antes de dormir. A vida nunca havia sido tão divertida e emocionante quanto fora no tempo em que Lire estava com ela.

Quando chegou o dia da partida de Lire, Elesis nem fez questão de sair do quarto. Ela se sentia traída, se sentia com vontade de ir com ela para Canaban, mas sabia que seus pais jamais permitiriam tal coisa. "O mundo é perigoso fora do vilarejo!". Era isso que eles sempre diziam.  
E quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir, já sabia quem era.

-Elesis... não vai se despedir de mim?- falou triste, partilhando um pouco da dor que a pequena sentia.

Elesis nada respondeu.

-Eu sei que esta chateada... se eu pudesse, você sabe muito bem que eu ficaria aqui com você. Mas eu também tenho responsabilidades com meu povo. - Lire ouviu um pequeno suspiro vindo da pequena.- Por que não fazemos uma promessa então?

A elfa sorriu docemente quando viu a garotinha se virar na sua direção e fixar totalmente sua atenção em suas palavras que estavam por vir.

-Não é uma boa ideia?- Disse Lire, enquanto se aproximava da cama e se ajoelhava diante da pequena Elesis. - Uma promessa só nossa?

-Só nossa?- repetiu a ruivinha. - Que tipo de promessa?

-Quando eu chegar a Canaban, e completar a primeira etapa da minha missão, eu voltarei... e então iremos juntas para Canaban.

Os olhos de Elesis então brilharam como duas pedras de rubi refletindo as chamas.

-Promete? Promete mesmo?! - disse Elesis, agitada.

-Claro minha querida. - Lire sorriu e tocou a bochecha de Elesis de modo carinhoso fazendo a mesma enrubescer.- E sabe como selamos uma promessa na minha terra natal?

A elfa recebeu apenas um aceno negativo. E em pouco tempo e ainda sorrindo, Lire encurtou a distancia entre seus rostos e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos pequenos lábios da garota, que agora tinha seu coraçãozinho tão acelerado, que mais parecia um pequeno pássaro preso em uma gaiola e que estava louco para voar livre.

Então, restou Elesis esperar, esperar que Lire cumprisse com suas palavras e voltasse, e quando voltasse a tirasse daquele vilarejo chato e monótono. Apesar de não saber exatamente como ela iria convencer seus pais cabeças-duras. Na pior das hipóteses, ficaria feliz em fugir com a elfa.

E lá estava ela, bem em sua frente como havia prometido, apenas o que não esperava era ela trazer com sigo uma pequena tropas de cavaleiros.  
Ouviu um deles limpando a garganta e logo desviou sua atenção. Ele era aparentemente "pequeno" para um cavaleiro, mas sua espada se mantinha presa firmemente em sua cintura quase como um troféu. Elesis também percebeu que de todos ali, ele parecia ser o mais velho. As marcas de expressão decoravam seu rosto dando a ele uma expressão cansada, seus olhos mostravam que ele era uma daquelas pessoas que já haviam visto muito da vida, e seu cabelo era castanho, mas estava acinzentado devido aos fios brancos.

Em outras palavras, Elesis achou que em seus melhores dias, aquele homem havia sido atraente.

-Então, você é Elesis?- Perguntou, com sua voz grave e séria.

-Sim.

-Você sabe que nós somos?

-Eu...- Elesis foi interrompida ao sentir os braços de sua mãe a envolverem de modo protetor, enquanto seu pai tomava a frente e respondia por ela.

-Vocês são gentis cavaleiros, que agora irão se retirar daqui.

Elesis se surpreendeu ao ouvir o tom ríspido de seu pai, afinal, ele nunca foi descortês com ninguém, pelo menos não até agora.

Um pequeno tumulto chamou sua atenção de volta aos cavaleiros, e assim a ruiva viu que um dos cavaleiros que estava mais atrás abriu passagem e se colocou ao lado do mais velho, e não demorou a cuspir palavras revoltosas.

-Como você tem a insolência de se dirigir ao nosso comandante dessa forma?! Você não tem...

-Já chega Gerard!

Elesis percebeu a surpresa e uma pontada de decepção percorrer os olhos azuis safira de Gerard. Que apenas abaixou a cabeça se desculpando e permanecendo calado.

Gerard deveria ser uns cinco ou sete anos mais velho que ela, mas mesmo assim a ruiva não deixou de se surpreender de como ele deveria ser forte, tanto por ser um cavaleiro, como pelo fato dele conseguir carregar aquela armadura e espada e ainda permanecer com uma postura digna.

-Perdoe-me pelo Gerard, ele não é mal-educado assim na maior parte do tempo. Mas creio que tenhamos assuntos a tratar meu bom senhor.

-Não! Não, temos nada a tratar com os "cavaleiros vermelhos", agora, por favor, saiam.

-Papai, você conhece eles?!

-Elesis fique quieta. - sua mãe falou baixinho e trincando os dentes.

-Não! Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo! Quem são vocês? E o que querem comigo?

Havia conseguido se desvencilhar de sua mãe, e no seguinte momento já estava ao lado do cavalo de Lire, agarrada a seda da túnica na esperança de encontrar conforto e segurança.

-Elesis.- sua atenção logo se voltou para a elfa que mantinha uma expressão serena.- Eles são os cavaleiros vermelhos de Canaban, você não encontrará homens mais corajosos do que eles em toda Vermécia. E esse é SR. Lowe, comandante da tropa.

A garota desviou sua atenção da elfa, e passou a fitar o comandante da tropa, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso gentil.

-Já ouviu falar em Elscud Sieghart, Elesis? Ele foi o criador dos cavaleiros vermelhos, um guerreiro incrível de imensa habilidade, ele chegou ate mesmo a ser comparado a Ercnard Sieghart, seu avó, glorificado por seu desempenho em guerras e conhecido como "o mestre gladiador" de Canaban.

-E o que esse tal de Elscud Sieglá-das-quantas tem haver comigo? - franziu o cenho na tentativa de fazer as conexões em sua cabeça.

-Elesis- ele fez uma breve pausa - Elscud é seu pai.

Na cabeça de Elesis tudo passou a se complicar a partir desse ponto. E aos seus oito anos de idade, recebe a incrível noticia de que na verdade era adotada e que sua família de verdade vinha de uma longa linhagem de bravos guerreiros! Pelo que conseguiu entender durante um ataque a Canaban, seu pai Elscud a entregou, ainda bebe, a um dos cavaleiros vermelhos para que ele a levasse para o mais longe o possível do conflito, e assim o cavaleiro o fez. Ele só não contava ser emboscado por monstros no meio do caminho, e apesar de ter aniquilados a todos eles, seus ferimentos eram muito graves, e foi assim que "seus pais" a acharam.

No inicio ficou chateada, muito chateada com seus pais. Mas à medida que foi esfriando a cabeça, começou a entender o sentimento deles. Provavelmente foi o mesmo sentimento que ela sentiu quando Lire tinha ido embora. Eles iam perdê-la, e isso machucava muito.

Então, depois de muitas lagrimas e abraços, os pais da ruiva haviam decidido que ela tinha o direito de voltar para a sua verdadeira família, para o seu lugar de origem. Afinal desde cedo Elesis mostrava os sinais do sangue guerreiro que corria em suas veias. Vez ou outra roubando a lança do vizinho e ia lutar contra árvores e arbustos na floresta.

Lire propôs aos cavaleiros que eles retornassem a Canaban com a boa noticia e que ela e Elesis partiriam do vilarejo ao fim daquela semana, dando tempo a pequena de se preparar e se despedir. E assim ficou decidido que Lire, Gerard, que a contragosto, mas a mando de SR Lowe, escoltariam a pequena Sieghart para Canaban. E foi exatamente no dia da partida, que aconteceu o ataque.

Elesis sentiu sua cabeça voltando para o presente, ela estava sendo apertada contra o peito de Lire enquanto ambas se encolhiam atrás de uma casa na tentativa de passarem despercebidas. Podia sentir os batimentos rápidos da elfa, e aquilo era quase como música. Desviou furtivamente seu olhar para a mais velha, que, mesmo tendo as feições sujas, parecia tão bela quanto sempre.

Desviou seu olhar para os arredores se dando conta da ruína em que o local havia se transformado. Tentou localizar Gerard em meio ao tumulto, mas logo se lembrou que o mesmo havia, depois de Lire tem implorado muito, ido as pressas para Canaban para trazer reforços, mas é claro que ele apenas concordou em ir depois da elfa prometer que ambas ficariam bem e em segurança.

-Lire...- Elesis murmurou e quase que imediatamente a elfa respondeu apertando o abraço.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... agora vamos, acho que vi um lugar aonde podemos nos esconder.

Percorreram um caminho ate encontrarem grandes caixotes próximos a outra casa que se encontrava em ruínas. Lire rapidamente abriu um deles e descobriu que estavam completos com feno, e assim, sem pensar duas vezes a elfa levantou Elesis e a colocou com cuidado dentro do caixote.

-Elesis, você vai ter que ficar bem quietinha entendeu?- falou olhando ao redor como se procurasse por algo ate que parou e recolheu uma pequena garrafa com um liquido azul do chão.

-Mas...mas e você?! Por favor, não me deixe sozinha!- protestou chorosamente.

Lire apenas sorriu e afagou a cabeça da garota.

-Você confia em mim, não confia?- a ruiva apenas acenou a cabeça. - Então não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

Com um movimento rápido, a elfa quebrou a garrafa contra o caixote, cobrindo toda a superfície com o liquido azul.

-O que é isso?

-Uma poção contra fadiga, feita com ervas silvestres. Os monstros odeiam esse cheiro, e vai ajudar a esconder você.

-Lire...por favor...

-Vamos fazer uma promessa?- sorriu e beijou a testa da pequena

-Uma só nossa?

-Isso...você vai ficar aqui bem quietinha, e só vai sair quando eu ou Gerard, ou SR. Lowe viemos te buscar, ok?- recebeu outro aceno- E quando chegarmos a Canaban, nós vamos nos divertir muito!

Em pouco tempo Elesis já estava encaixotada e aconchegada no feno quentinho. Sentiu seus olhos pesarem, e todo o cansaço daquele dia, já estavam começando a fazer efeito nela. E assim, sem mais delongas, acabou pegando no sono.

Lire jogou quantas pedras conseguiu naquelas criaturas desprezíveis na tentativa de afastá-los de onde Elesis estava, e assim que consegui a atenção que queria se pôs a correr como nunca correu em sua vida. Suas pernas já começavam a reclamar pelo esforço e sua cabeça doía muito.

Escondia-se aonde podia e conseguia despistar a maioria deles, mas foi quando tentou se esconder atrás de barril que sentiu uma dor lancinante em sua nuca e um líquido quente escorrer pela mesma, virou-se apenas a tempo de ver um gorgon balançando sua cauda freneticamente e no momento seguinte ja estava no chão.

Quando acordou, sentiu algo a sufocando. Sua visão estava embaçada e apenas conseguiu registrar que estava em algum meio de transporte que chacoalhava muito. Levou suas mãos ao pescoço sentiu um pedaço de pano amarrado em seu pescoço, que estava úmido e frio. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu seus dedos tingidos levemente de vermelho?

Sentiu a dor de cabeça martelando com vigor, e com muito esforço conseguiu se sentar. Passou a avaliar o local em que estava e percebeu, com uma pontada de desespero, que estava em uma das caravanas dos monstros, ao seu redor varias crianças. Algumas choravam, outras tentavam consolar as que se encontravam em prantos e as outras estavam mudas, desoladas por terem sido arrancadas de forma tão brusca de suas famílias.

Lire ficou em silencio, tentando não vomitar devido ao odor fétido do lugar, e assim fechou os olhos iniciando uma prece para as deusas, para que elas protegessem a ela e a aquelas crianças.

A viagem durou ao todos dez dias, e o sentimento de repulsa que Lire sentira tanto devido as suas condições de higiene como as condições do lugar, estavam-na deixando doente. O sangue seco do ferimento pinicava-lhe a nunca, e sua pele coçava devido à sujeira, sem falar das noites mal dormidas que renderam-lhe marcas escuras sob os olhos.

Ela e as crianças foram desembarcadas pelo oak furioso que conduzia a caravana e assim que adentraram o lugar aonde esperariam ser vendidas, um lugar que, para a surpresa de Lire era bem arrumado, foram recepcionadas por harpias, que aos poucos foi conduzindo cada criança por uma porta dos longos corredores, que eram separados por uma escada que levava ao segundo andar.

No inicio tentou resistir um pouco, mas devido ao cansaço e ao ferimento resolveu se render por hora.

Quando passou pela porta, a qual a harpia que a conduzia indicou, percebeu que o lugar era coberto por azulejos brancos e tão brilhantes, que faziam com que seus olhos doessem.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, a mulher pássaro rasgou-lhe as roupas rapidamente, e a única reação da elfa foi de cobrir o corpo enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar.

-Vá se lavar.- a harpia falou em um guinchado fino- Mestre Victor não gosta quando suas mercadorias chegam sujas, eu irei buscar roupas limpas e por isso nem pense em fazer gracinhas. Mestre Victor odeia mercadorias desobedientes.

Quando a mulher saiu do banheiro, Lire nem pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar debaixo do chuveiro e ligar a água. Estava suja, muito suja, cansada e com fome, nem que ela quisesse, conseguiria bolar um plano para escapar daquele lugar.

Suprimiu um grito de surpresa quando a água gelada se chocou com sua pele, e assim que se acostumou com a temperatura começou a se lavar. Pegou o único frasco de sabão que tinha no banheiro e jogou sobre a cabeça. E assim que seu cabelo já estava suficientemente limpo, passou a tirar a sujeira do resto do corpo.

Quase como se programado, assim que desligou a água a harpia havia aberto a porta, assustando um pouco a elfa, ela trazia consigo uma toalha, roupas limpas e uma escova de cabelo.

Novamente sem avisar, a mulher de aproximou e passou a enxugar a garota de maneira brusca, quando terminou mandou que ela se virasse e com um movimento rápido contou os longos cabelos de Lire, deixando os mesmos na altura da nuca.

Lire não se atreveu a falar nada, não tinha forças para tal.

Quando saiu do banheiro a elfa trajava uma longa camisola listrada nas cores vermelha e preto. E mais uma vez se deixou ser guiada pela mulher pássaro até uma parte de concreto.

Era um longo corredor onde o chão, as paredes e até o teto, eram feitos de concreto. Por toda a extensão do local havia celas amplas onde se acomodavam duas até três crianças, e tudo estava silencioso, nem mesmo o som dos choros de mais cedo se era possível ouvir. O único barulho ali era o som dos passos de Lire e da harpia.

O monstro abriu uma das celas e a elfa adentrou obediente, e antes que a mulher pássaro se retirasse ela falou novamente.

-Assim que terminar de comer, é só colocar a bandeja para fora da cela. Alguém vira mais tarde para recolher.

Sentou-se na esteira que estava em um dos cantos da cela, e passou a comer o mingau sem gosto e o pão dormido que haviam lhe oferecido. Assim que terminou fez como a harpia havia lhe dito e voltou para sua esteira.

Deitou-se cansada e não demorou muito pra que tudo ao seu redor se tornasse preto e ela sucumbisse ao sono.


End file.
